There are times when a patient, especially a patient who is not particularly ambulatory, must be lifted from the floor or the ground to a chair or bed. This process may be further complicated when the patient is heavy and/or the one lifting is lacking in physical strength. In operation, at least a portion of the lifter must be lowered to the floor and placed underneath the patient. For example, a sling is placed around and/or under the patient who is on the floor. Alternatively, a platform or seat is placed on the floor and the patient slid or otherwise moved onto it. Subsequently, the patient is lifted via a motorized frame or other device or manually lifted using the strength of the person doing the lift. In a non-motorized device, an articulated arm or frame may be utilized. Such patient lifters are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,502,851 and 6,430,761. Adequate lifters can, however, be heavy, cumbersome, and lack portability.